


New Avengers vs Nazi Avengers

by Legacyheroes17



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, New Avengers (Comics), Next Avengers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 00:50:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14659772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legacyheroes17/pseuds/Legacyheroes17
Summary: Set after the events of New Avengers Legacy and inspired by the Arrowverse Crisis on Earth X crossover.In an attempt to restore peace to the galaxy Nova Prime gives a speech to the inhabitants of Earth but her conference is cut short by the arrival of assailants from another Earth, prompting The New Avengers to step in to repel the invaders.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers I hope you enjoy but I will say that you should read New Avengers Legacy first due to spoilers.  
> Thanks for reading.  
> Reviews welcome.

Alternate Earth

"We've located an earth with the heroes we need" The Scientist told his commander.

"I've sent Daredevil, send him through to scout the earth when he arrives" came the voice through the communicator.

Suddenly three arrows impaled him and his colleges.

A mysterious archer jumped down from his vantage point and subdued and stabbed two guards then fired an arrow at the sniper in the watchtower.

He walked towards the facility but he heard a voice from behind him.

"Are you the best they could send?.

The archer turned to see Daredevil with his nunchucks raised.  
"I was about to say the same" Daredevil retorted.

The archer fired an arrow but Matt swatted it aside.

Daredevil charged him, ducking a punch as he went.

The archer threw a blade at him as Daredevil threw a bola.

The bola ensnared the dagger causing it to fly of course.

The archer lunged kicking Matt backwards.

Daredevil recovered and landed a punch to the archers chest.

He recoiled and stumbled back from the force of the punch.

The archer grabbed Daredevil's club and pushed it into Matt's face, then followed up with a punch to his jaw knocking him backwards.

Daredevil attempted to retaliate but the archer turned around and stabbed him with an arrow.

As Matt fell to the floor injured the archer aimed another arrow.

"You cannot win against us all" Daredevil maintained.

"Heroes are still around".

"Heroes fall" the archer insisted and fired the arrow into his heart.

The archer placed his bow on his back as he entered the facility.

He saw the device inside and maintained "with this our reign shall last for eternity".

 

Avengers Tower

Francis fired an arrow that was plucked out of the air by his girlfriend.

"I'm invanrable remember" Torunn teased and threw the arrow back at him.

Francis smirked and dodged the projectile then pulled her into a kiss.

"No fair Hawkeye" Torunn smiled and returned the kiss.

Pym shrunk and dodged Azari's electricity blasts.

Pym enlarged his fist and punched Azari across the Wakandan fields.

As Pym flew at him again Azari generated an electric shield causing him to be repelled by it.

"Ow" Pym cried.

Azari chuckled and helped his younger sibling up.

Danielle punched James's shield knocking him off balance.

Patriot hurled the shield at her.

She hunched over from the impact and tossed him his shield back.

"Avengers" Tony called through their communicators.

"Assemble" Francis laughed.

"Gather in the lab" Tony commanded.

 

Tony's Lab

The Teams made themselves comfortable on chairs, against the walls and in Pym's case on Tony's workbench.

"Now to business" Tony insisted.

"After we saved earth from Thanos and his Black Order, The Nova Corps took custody of them and Nova Prime started rebuilding the diplomatic relations between humans and the rest of the galaxy" He informed them.

"Why are you telling us?" Danielle questioned.

Jason hopped off his chair and insisted.

"Id'e say she want's us to show that The Avengers support The Nova Corps".

Tony nodded in confirmation.

"Do we have to wear suits?" Francis probed.

"Yes" Tony commanded.

As Tony wrapped up the team began walking out.

"3:00pm tomorrow" Tony ordered.

The next day

Francis fastened the straps on Torunn's dress while she styled her hair.

"Finished, lets have a look"Hawkeye soothed.

Torunn smiled and posed for him.

"You look amazing" He gushed.

Torunn pushed a stray hair out of her eye and pulled him towards her.

"Your turn" She declared and placed a kiss on his lips.

"How do I look F.R.I.D.A.Y?" Tony asked.

"You look good boss" The AI replied reassuringly.

"Thanks, if the evening goes well we can start rebuilding the galaxy" He maintained.

Pym tugged at the collar of his suit.

"It's uncomfortable" He insisted.

Azari smirked then turned back to his own tie effortlessly tying it.

Pym slumped to the floor and started toying with the buttons.

Danielle finished tying the fastenings on her dress and admired herself in the mirror.

"I look surprisingly good" She decided and walked out to find James in his suit.

James was astonished by her beauty and turned to hide his blush.

Danielle smirked at his embarrassment and made sure to send a wink his way to hide her own flustered look.

Jason struggled to do up his tie but managed it and considered asking Nova Prime if he could wear his Nova Corps uniform.

"You guys look great" Tony complemented.

"We have thirty four minutes till we have to be to the sides of Nova Prime" Francis reminded everyone.

Tony smiled and they all made their way to The Quinjet.

"Thank you everyone for coming, I am hopeful that we can achieve a relation between Humanity and the rest of the galaxy" Nova Prime began.

"After Thanos and his subordinates destroyed most heroes and law enforcement in the galaxy we tried to keep as much control as we could to prevent complete chaos from spreading".

"But with help from The New Avengers including Centurion Quill we have started to rebuild".

She smiled at Tony and Jason standing next to her.

"It was our pleasure" Tony replied.

"Thank you for everything you have done for me ma'am" Jason gushed and did The Nova Corps salute.

"And together we can achive peace throughout the galaxy" She declared.

Suddenly a bullet came hurtling towards Nova Prime.

Danielle jumped in front of her shattering the bullet.

"Get out of here" Tony called to Nova Prime and she pulled out a blaster.

"If I leave everyone will think I don't have what it takes to protect them" Nova Prime maintained.

"If you get them to safety they will be indebted to you" Tony insisted.

Nova Prime agreed and left with some Nova centurions.

Tony returned to The New Avengers.

"Avengers Assemble" He declared.

Torunn summoned her sword, generating her armor while Francis extended his collapsible bow.

Danielle tore her dress for better movement.

James expanded his energy shield.

Pym shrunk out of the tuxedo as Azari burned his off.

Tony formed his armor from his chest piece and landed in front of The New Avengers.

"Attack" a booming voice commanded from a balcony.

Two women flanked by soldiers charged The New Avengers.

Francis pulled a capsule from his pocket, expanded the arrows and embedded them into the floor.

He then fired three into the swarm of soldiers.

"I hate Nazis" Danielle sneered causing a nearby James to smirk.

Jason retrieved a pulse blaster from a fallen Nova corpsman and fired at who he presumed was their commander.

The commander jumped down to the ground and blocked Jason's blasts with his arm revealing it to be metal.

Danielle and James subdued three soldiers but were confronted by one of the women.

She swung her batons at Danielle and kicked Patriot in the chest.

He blocked a bunch of taser disks and threw his shield at her which she redirected with a shot but left herself open to a punch from Danielle.

Francis dodged a strike from a soldier, grabbed an arrow stabbed him and fired it at their archer.

Torunn went to fly at the archer but she was knocked across the battlefield by a mysterious assailant in black armor with a red cape.

"You discrase the term asgardian" He hissed.

Jason tossed aside the blaster seeing it was ineffective and grabbed godslayer.

Torunn finaly landed a punch on him knocking him into the wall.

"Torunn get me up there" Francis commanded.

The asgardian smiled and threw him up to the balcony where the archer was with him firing an arrow as he got to him.

The nazi archer blocked the arrow and threw a punch at Hawkeye.

Tony blasted two soldiers then lunched rockets at the assailant attacking Torunn.

He blocked them effortlessly receiving no injury's.

Torunn punched the distracted nazi through the roof.

Danielle threw the woman across the hall at which point she fired her twin pistols.

Patriot blocked the shots and rammed her.

As the woman attempted to get up she was punched unconscious by Danielle.

"Nice hit" "back at you" they complemented each other and she playfully gave him a dig in the arm.

"NO!" The commander fighting Azari and Jason yelled.

He knocked the two of them off him and tried to get to the woman but was blocked by Tony, Pym, Jason and Azari.

Suddenly Francis and the nazi archer fell from the balcony.

Torunn got knocked off her attacker and she fired a lightning blast at him.

Surprisingly he countered with one of his own.

The lightning blasts hit Torunn and she fell through the roof.

She looked up to see The New Avengers in a stand off with the nazi commander.

She looked further to see Francis pinned by the nazi archer.

"Get off him you Hawkeye knock off" She demanded and broke the archer's jaw.

"Thank you" Francis admired giving her a smirk.

Francis and Torunn joined the rest of The New Avengers against the nazi army.

"Fall back, retreat" The commander ordered and detonated an explosive to cover their tracks.

The New Avengers grabbed and restrained the woman, placing her in a cell in Avengers Tower.

Tony conferred with Nova Prime ensuring that everyone got to safety.

 

New York Rooftops

The commander, archer, remaining woman and the one that attacked Torunn gathered on a rooftop.

"I told you it was to early to attack" The commander insisted.

"We needed to attack while they were all gathered in one place or they would mobilize once we attacked one of them" The archer maintained.

"I am the leader of The Reich Barton, i lead the soldiers"He told him.

The archer removed his mask.

"We lost Natasha because you couldn't let them have their peace conference" The commander accused removing his own mask.

"Widow got herself captured because she went in without assistance to fight someone with enhanced strength and durability" Barton maintained.

"Mockingbird didn't make that mistake Barnes" He taunted.

Barnes advanced on Barton but was stopped.

"Get off me Odinson or i'll have you thrown in the camps" Barnes threatened.

"Gentlemen, we have got more pressing matters than who got Natasha captured" Mockingbird insisted.

"We have an invasion to plan for" She smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

Jason escorted the woman to an interrogation room.

As arrows, blasters and repulsors were trained on her she removed her mask.

"Natasha" Tony gasped.

Natasha smirked.

"Can you give us the room please" Tony asked.

After The New Avengers left, Tony walked over to the table.

"What happened to you? He asked.

Natasha stared at him.

"So after Ultron killed The Avengers these nazis found you and kept you hidden" Tony babbled and walked out of the room.

"So was she brainwashed after Ultron or what" Francis asked.

"I think so but i'm not sure" Tony replied.

"What else could it be" Pym questioned.

Jason and Azari looked at the footage of Natasha.

"There is a possibility" Jason declared.

"Have you ever heard of multiverse theory?" He asked Tony.

"Yes, it was discovered to be true by The Masters Of The Mystic Arts" Tony maintained.

"It's possible that this Natasha is not our earths Black Widow" Azari insisted.

Tony looked at the footage of Natasha then back at Azari and Jason.

"How can we tell?" He asked.

 

The New Avengers entered the interrogation room and James stepped forward.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked her.

"The enemy" She answered and made a grab for him.

Danielle pulled him back and shot Widow a scowl.

"Our Natasha would never try to hurt James she has to be from an alternate earth" Tony insisted.

Francis saw the look on Natasha's face as Tony said that confirming their theory's.

"Well now we know what do we do with her?" Pym asked.

"We leave her in there" Tony declared.

"For now we go through Strange's files on the multiverse" He told them.

 

The New Avengers grabbed multiverse files and after two hours of searching and the younger members falling asleep Tony found the right earth.

"Got it guys, guys?" Tony looked around to see The New Avengers asleep.

Tony smirked as he saw Torunn resting her head on Francis.

Tony summoned the arm of his armor and tasered them.

The New Avengers awoke with a jolt and fell off their perches.

"Tony" Pym whined and clutched his arm.

"I found it" Tony revealed.

"On this earth everything was the same as ours up until project insight" Tony began.

"After that things went crazy, Hydra brainwashed The Avengers, took over the earth and now these Nazi Avengers are attacking us" He finished.

 

Interrogation room

Rogers walked in and placed a badge on the table.

"What do you think that will accomplish" Widow sneered.

"I'm hoping to remind you who you are or rather who our Black Widow was" He declared.

"Well let's see how my history is" Natasha hissed.

"I apparently fell in love with Captain America and you are my child with him, weakness is all I see" Widow spat.

Rogers turned to wipe a tear from his cheek.

Suddenly he was kneed in the chest and thrown to the floor.

"Like I said, weakness" Natasha taunted and bit down on her teeth.

"My husband will crush you and your earth will be theirs" Black Widow maintained then fell to the ground dead.

Rogers stood up processing what had just happened as the rest of the heroes arrived.

Tony analyzed Widow's body.

"Cyanide" He told them.

 

Rogers sat on a bench in the training room holding his shield looking down at it.

Danielle glanced up over from her training to see him there and went over to him.

"Care to go a few rounds" Danielle offered in an attempt to sheer him up.

"I'm not up for it Dani" He proclaimed attempting to reassure her with a smile.

"It's OK not to be OK James" Danielle insisted and sat next to him.

Rogers dropped his shield and embraced her.

"We'll get through this together" Danielle consoled him.

Suddenly there was a beep on Tony's equipment.

"There's a break in at an old Pym tech laboratory" He told them.

 

Alternate Earth

Winter Soldier watched Widow's vitals drop until they stopped completely.

"Natasha has taken the fail-safe" He relaid to Bowman, Thor and Mockingbird.

"Her death will unbalance them" Barton insisted.

"Her doppelganger's child is a member and he will be affected by watching her die"

Barnes suddenly looked at him.

"You planned it, you wanted her to get captured to affect them with her death" He spat advancing on him.

"An unfocused enemy makes our task easier" Barton insisted.

Barnes clenched his metal fist.

"My wife is not expendable Barton" He rebuked and threw a punch.

Bowman ducked the punch and stabbed him metal arm with an EMP arrow immobilizing his commander.

"Neither is mine, I made a call based on who's death would affect them the most" Barton maintained and deactivated the EMP arrow.

"The child of Bobbi's doppelganger never knew her and so wouldn't be affected as much as the child of Widow's doppelganger" He finished and walked off.

As Winter Soldier got movement back in his arm Mockingbird followed Barton.

"Wife" He greeted her as Bobbi walked up to him.

"Our commander doesn't believe in my strategy" He declared.

"I can't deliver us victory if our commander won't follow his strategist".

"Your plans will deliver us victory my love even if Barnes doesn't believe in you" Bobbi insisted and they kissed passionately.

 

Pym Tech

Torunn landed with Francis as Tony arrived too.

"So who are we looking for" Torunn asked raising her sword.

"That would be them" Francis smirked and pointed at the three Nazis standing across from them.

Tony powered up and Francis drew an arrow.

Suddenly the three removed their masks revealing Tony Stark, Thor and Clint Barton.

"So it's true you are from an alternate earth" Tony proclaimed happy to have confirmation.

"Yes and looking at my own face and seeing weakness disgusts me" The alternate Tony sneered.

"How could you hurt innocents after spending a good portion of your life finding a place in the world" Francis accused Bowman.

"I found purpose in The Reich and the innocents only get hurt if they resist those who are strong join us and get elevated into greatness" Bowman maintained.

"You are a disgrace to asgardian strength" Thor hissed at Torunn and after his Tony nodded he began advancing on her.

Francis turned his aim from Bowman to Thor.

"Weakling" He taunted but got a vibranium arrow lodged in his ribs.

Thor growled and flew at Torunn.

"Torunn" Francis called out.

Due to being he barley reacted in time to dodge an arrow fired by Bowman.

"You should be more focused on your own safety" He scolded and charged Hawkeye.

Tony clashed with his doppelganger in the air, breaking apart only long enough to collide repulsor blasts.

Torunn looks on as a lightning bolt slams her into the ground.

Francis landed a hit to bowman's jaw but got thrown next to Torunn.

"You OK?" He probed concerned.

"If i'm with you, i'm OK" Torunn smiled.

Suddenly Tony blasted his doppelganger by his allies.

Iron Man landed by Francis and Torunn.

The Nazi Tony smirked and fired missiles at a nearby building that is under construction.

"You can stop us or save them" Bowman declared and Thor took off with him.

"Delta formation, go" Tony ordered.

Torunn nodded, grabbed Francis and flew towards the building.

Torunn held the steel bars and Tony burned the ends in place.

Hawkeye linked various strong points with cable arrows and swung between them to get them as strong as possible.

The heroes landed in front of the building to see that the Nazi enforcers were gone.

 

The New Avengers Facility

"Now we know the Nazi enforcers are doppelgangers of The Avengers we need to find somewhere they won't know about" Tony explained.

"If they turned after Project Insight they never relocated to this facility.

"Now using Hawkeye's tracer arrow we know that they are in this abandoned where-house" He told them pointing at it on the holo map.

"Are we ready to face them, we got outmatched by three of them" Francis questioned.

"Even if we're not we can't let them conquer our earth" Tony declared.

 

Where-house

The New Avengers entered the where-house and saw an army of Nazi grunts alongside their generals.

 

New Avengers Facility

Pym flew through the corridors of the facility arriving in the central room seeing James and Danielle standing there.

"Why are you still here? Danielle asked.

"I missed the alert" Pym admitted and sat on the desk next to her.

"What about you?" He probed.

"He is still shaken up and Tony told me to keep an eye on him" Danielle revealed.

 

Nazi wherehouse

Azari blocked bullets with an electricity shield as Jason fired at his attackers.

Tony flew at his doppelganger and got knocked into a wall.

Torunn fired lightning blasts at Thor which he blocked and dodged.

Francis ensnared Thor in vibranium cables.

Torunn electrified the cables electrifying Thor.

Thor released a electric pulse untying the cables.

Francis detonated the arrow on him causing Thor to be blasted back.

 

New Avengers Facility.

Winter Soldier touched down in front off the facility and threw EMP darts at the security systems.

Pym took a bite out of his candy bar and handed one to James and Danielle.

Suddenly everything went black then red as the backup power came on.

"Whats going on" Danielle questioned and Pym attempted to find out.

They looked at the internal camera footage and saw the Nazi commander.

"You up for it?" Danielle asked and He nodded.

Winter Soldier dodged as a sting blast flew past him.

Pym continued firing but got ensnared by an electrified net.

Barnes smirked and walked towards Wasp.

Suddenly something hit him and he recoiled.

The projectile returned to it's owner.

"Get out of our building" Patriot commanded.

Danielle charged and Patriot threw his shield again.

 

Wherehouse

Azari grappled with Mockingbird as two asgardian lightning bolts collided.

As Jason finished with the soldiers he turned to fire a blast at the Nazi Tony.

Tactical Force dodged the blast and launched rockets at him.

Jason flew out of the way of the missiles while Hawkeye swung at Thor.

Thor took the punch and threw his own punch.

Francis dodged and stabbed him with a vibranium arrow.

Suddenly Tactical Force knocked him across the room.

Hawkeye looked up to see Torunn fighting Thor.

As Thor gained the upper hand Francis aimed at him.

Thor turned and caught the arrow but opened himself up to a punch from Torunn.

 

New Avengers Facility

Barnes jabbed Patriot in his exposed legs with his metal arm then blocked a punch from Danielle again with his metal arm.

He followed up by throwing her against the wall.

Patriot dodged a punch and held up his shield to block another one.

Winter Soldier knocked the shield out of his hands and threw him next to Danielle.

Barnes hurled the shield at Danielle but Knightress knocked it out of the air.

Danielle charged and thunder-clapped knocking Winter Soldier into a wall.

Patriot retrieved his shield and charged the injured Winter Soldier.

The commander tagged Danielle with an EMP dart and attacked Patriot.

Barnes grappled with him a little then got him in a hold.

Barnes slammed him into the floor knocking him unconscious.

Danielle retorted by kicking his fallen shield at him pushing him back.

Danielle went to punch him but he caught it then tossed her next to her friend then placed vibranium power dampening restraints on her.

Barnes smirks and kneels next to them.

Suddenly he felt a pain in his head.

He looked at his shoulder and saw a shrunk Pym.

Pym punched him and grew but to regular size.

Winter Soldier got flung across the room.

Barnes saw him flying towards him and caught him.

Barnes hurled him into the wall causing Pym to be knocked unconscious and return to normal size.

 

Wherehouse

Thor blasted the two off of him while Nazi Tony glanced at his arm.

Barnes has Knightress, Patriot and Wasp" He declared and clicked his arc reactor.

Suddenly a black metal suit of armor came crashing into the where-house.

"Rhodey?" Tony gasped seeing him.

War Machine blasted a blast out of his arc reactor at Torunn pushing her across the floor.

Iron Man flew at him but the cyborg backhanded him into a wall hard enough to break open his armor and knock him unconscious.

Francis aimed an EMP arrow at him but Thor hit him from behind and knocked him unconscious.

Azari electrified War Machine as Jason blasted him.

Rhodes caught the swung godslayer and punched him into unconsciousness.

Azari electrified his fist and punched Rhodey's arc reactor.

Rhodey recoiled but recovered enough to block a second punch and slammed him into the ground then kicked him.

Torunn looked up to see War Machine's metal foot coming down.

 

Alternate Earth 

The New Avengers awoke and looked at their surroundings seeing that they were in a Nazi prison camp.


End file.
